Stand My Ground
by milkywaymidnight
Summary: Gimli goes too far. Frodo's finally had enough. Frodo/Legolas slash! Rated T just to be on the safe side.


**Wordcount:**946

**Title:**Stand My Ground

**Summary:**Gimli goes too far. Frodo's finally had enough.

**Warning/Disclaimer:**Not a very nice Gimli, I own nothing. Everything belongs to J.R.R Tolkien. I'm just have fun with them.

**Pairing:**Frodo Baggins/Legolas

"What's the matter, Elvish Princling? Think you're better than me?" Gimli asked harshly... cruel.

Frodo sighed, _'Not again.' _

"No, Gimli. I'd just prefer not to argue with you right now," Legolas retorted, though his tone was none threatening.

Frodo was highly relieved. He really didn't like those two going at each others throats like they had been. And it seemed like even Legolas was starting to weary of their fights too.

"You're nothing but a coward, Elf! We'd all be better off without you," Gimli shouted at the top of his lungs at the poor Elf, and shoved at him hard. The shove caught Legolas by surprise, and the Elf fell backwards, landing on the hard ground with a loud painful sounding thud.

Legolas cried out, and he flinched, feeling sorry for poor Legolas.

"GIMLI! THAT WAS NOT NECESSARY! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF!" Gandalf boomed, glaring daggers down at the Dwarf, who blinked in surprise by the Wizards chastising him.

"He started it," the Dwarf lied.

Frodo couldn't believe Gimli would actually try and hurt Legolas so. The Elf hasn't done anything wrong. He watched Merry and Pippin go over to help Legolas up, and then looked back at Gimli, his eyes narrowing dangerously. He considered himself a very patient Hobbit, but even he had his limits. And watching someone getting hurt, who didn't deserve it, made his patience wear very thin.

"That's a lie, Gimli! We all know you started it," he seethed, moving towards the Dwarf, and glared at him, clenching his fist. "I think you'd better apologize to Legolas."

"Apologize? A Dwarf never apologizes to an Elf," Gimli argued, looking a little surprised that he decided to interfer.

Frodo was not a violent Hobbit, but he actually tempted to hit the arrogant Dwarf standing in front him right now, and scolded.

"You know something, Gimli. I'm starting to think I made a mistake by accepting your Axe. You've been nothing but trouble."

Gimli actually cast his eyes downwards, looking a little ashamed of himself then. "You're right, Master Baggins. I have been nothing but trouble haven't I. I'm sorry, Frodo," the Dwarf apologized, before moving over to Legolas, and offered him his hand.

"I'm sorry, Elf. Forgive me?"

Legolas simply glared hatefully down at the Dwarf. "I might've forgiven you had you not shoved me, Dwarf."

Gimli actually looked hurt by the rejection.

"Fine then. Just don't expect me to try and apologize to you again," Gimli grumbled, and huffed, before stomping on ahead.

Later that day, when Gandalf decided they should stop for a small break, Frodo decided to go and sit by Legolas, who he now realized had a tendency of sitting by himself, even though he talked with Aragorn and Gandalf on occasion, he still seemed to prefer being left alone. He hoped that he wasn't intruding, but after Legolas's fight with Gimli earlier, he thought the Elf might like some company right now.

He made his way over to the Elf till he was standing in front of him, silently asking for permission to join him with his eyes. Legolas looked up at him, looking a little taken aback at seeing so close, but seemed to understand what he was silently asking, and patted the spot next to him.

Frodo smiled, sitting down besides the Elf.

"Are you alright, Legolas?"

Legolas sighed, lowering eyes, "I'm growing weary of fighting with him. The more I try to avoid it...the more he pushes me!"

Frodo frowned, reaching over to wrap his tiny hand compared to the Elf's at least, around Legolas' wrist.

"I know," he sighed. "Do you want me to try talking to him again?"

Legolas shook his head, "I doubt it'll do any good. Don't worry about me, little one. I can handle him. I have so far."

Frodo didn't know what possessed him to curl their fingers together, holding on tight. Legolas looked down at their now conjoined hands, looking surprised as well, but he didn't didn't try to pull it away.

"Are you sure? I don't mind."

Legolas looked up, and their gazes locked.

Frodo was suddenly taken aback by how handsome Legolas actually was. How stunning those blue gray eyes of his were, how his magnificent long blond hair framed his face perfectly, how his lips were so red and lovely, how he seemed to glow with the sunlight shining down on him, how strong he was, how...

He gulped. He really must stop thinking of Legolas in this way.

He gasped in shock when he felt Legolas lift his chin, and he was staring into those stunning blue eyes of his. He tried to speak, to tell him this couldn't happen, when Legolas leaned down, and pressed his lips against his for a brief kiss, and then pulled away.

Frodo blinked, watching Legolas pull back, a small smile on his face.

"Why did you do that?" he asked, when he finally got over the shock.

"An Elf knows what the heart desires. And because I wanted to," Legolas replied, reaching up to run the back of fingers down the Hobbit's cheek in a tender caress. " Mellon nin... may I call you, Melleth nin?"

Frodo couldn't help but smile happily, and let Legolas pull him against his side, and hold him.

He snuggled against the Elf's side, feeling more relaxed and at peace since he and Sam first started this journey.

"Yes, my love. You may," he gave his permission.

**THE END**

PLEASE REVIEW! They are loved.


End file.
